Come back, come back to Me
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Come back..." she coughed weakly, her words lost in the rain, "come back...come back to me...don't leave me..."
1. Running Away

Come back, come back to me 1

Ahim laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The depression was evident in her eyes, and she clutched her dress as if it was her life force. She wrung her fingers nervously, biting her lower lip a bit as she kept rolling to her sides. She found it rather hard to sleep with the heavy weight on her mind right now, and she'd about given up on ever getting any shut-eye.

A figure stood in her doorway suddenly, and the shadow cast hit her paled face. It walked to her, wrapping her in a tight hug as her back was patted. She knew…she understood what it was like to lose the one you really, truly cared about. Therefore, she would be the biggest help now.

"Are you okay?" Gokai Yellow murmured in her ear, and the small princess shook her head sadly.

"Demo…this is not my first heartbreak," she tried to assure her sister figure, "I will be alright someday."

"It's just so unlike him…" she never admit it, but her little sister figure wasn't the only one who kind of had a thing for Gokai Blue.

* * *

><p>He crumpled up the paper and started over.<p>

_I know you all hate me now, and I know Marvelous thinks I'm a traitor. But I can't handle this emotional stuff with you all around. _

He ripped it in two and tossed it in the trash, starting again. Sweat beaded his forehead as he tried to get the right words out onto the paper. The thing was, it wasn't something you said with a pen or your mouth. It was a feeling everyone had in their hearts, somewhere deep down. He just couldn't express this need except for to say he needed to be alone.

Groaning loudly, he gave up and tossed the whole notebook in the trashcan. What was the point of even trying?

….

The point was that he couldn't bear to leave without _some _kind of explanation. He bit his lower lip and thought long and hard. He yanked his fingers through his ponytail as he slammed his fist down on the desk. He was alone in this currently vacant cabin for tonight only, and then he was running. He didn't know where…

But he was still running.

Slowly, he lifted the notebook out of the tin can and wrote.

* * *

><p>"Looks were going on a Joe-hunt," Marvelous' joke was a weak attempt to liven the mood, but at the emotional slam they'd all just gotten, it was dismissed.<p>

Ahim had known the previous night he'd left. Now she was clutching the note in her fists, not caring that the ink smudged all over her dainty hands.

_Words really can't explain what I'm going through right now. You all know exactly what I mean when I say it's something I need to figure out alone. I will return, so don't come looking for me…even though I know you're going too even though I said that. So whatever, I'm making it my duty to stay away from you all for the time being. _

_Keep destroyed the Zangyack Empire. The defenses are falling more and more each day…I know you all can beat them. Until I get a better grip on my life…_

_Take care. _

_~Joe _

Teardrops splattered on her rosy red cheeks. Hadn't he thought that he could handle that guy with all the swords on his own? But…it'd almost gotten him killed…

* * *

><p>He hugged himself tightly, shivering in his denim jacket as he made his way through the forest. Wherever he was going…he'd make sure it was quiet and away from the rest of society. Right now he was just too unstable to be near anyone else…<p>

There was reason. But he didn't slow himself down to think about it. This kind of pain wasn't anything new. Hiding it from others was what was new.

His felt something wet rolled down his cheek, and he quickly slapped it away. There was no way he could break down right now.

Not when someone could hear him scream.

* * *

><p>Author Note: There you have it! The first chapter to my first multi-chaptered JoeAhim fic! :D Review if you desire more. ;)


	2. Promise

Come back, come back to me 2

Brown eyes fluttered open.

She found herself staring at the sky and bit her lower lip. She recalled coming out onto the deck to stare-gaze, knowing the cool air and beautiful stars would calm her down, but...had she dozed off? She looked down at the blanket wrapped around her and smiled weakly, figuring Luka had put it there for her.

Then she noticed it was red.

Her eyes moved to look at her company. He was snoring softly beside her, his head resting on one of her shoulders, and she smiled weakly despite her confusion. He'd come out there for her? Had he been there...all night?

For her?

He stirred a bit, and she quickly closed her eyes, pretending like she hadn't noticed him. She felt him rise and wrap the blanket a little tighter around her before his footsteps told her he'd left. Sitting up and yawning a bit, she fondly remembering how his head felt on her shoulder and how he looked when he was asleep.

"Maybe Marvelous-san is a bigger softie than I give him credit for," she rose quickly, folding up the blanket and heading in to make tea.

* * *

><p>He stared at the two swords in his hands.<p>

He couldn't have them with him while he was gone. Sure, it'd make him more prone to attacking and getting injured. But the pain in brought on his already tenderized heart was unbearable even when he just held them...he'd be less likely to surrive with them.

Drawing a deep breath, he jammed them into a tree and went on walking to a place nobody, not even him, knew.

* * *

><p>The Gallen seemed pretty empty, even with the absense of only one. Gai was absentenly flipping through his book while Hakasae fiddled with his gun, andLuka half-heartidly looked at her ring. Marvelous slept in his chair, like usaul, and Ahim's eyes kept glancing up from her tea. Was nobody as worried as she was about their first mate?<p>

That's when Marvelous stood up, heading the steering room. She felt compelled to follow him, and when she did, he was raising anchor and smirking his famous smirk.

"Well, I decided it's time to go find that idiot," Ahim gingerly sat down beside him and watched the clouds part as they headed for the forest.

* * *

><p>As said in his note, Joe knew they'd be looking for him. Therefore, he was crouched inside a hollowed-out tree, where he couldn't be seen by their lookout. He figured they'd be looking for him for next two days, then be forced to rest. It would be then he countiued his journey.<p>

It wasn't like he didn't trust them with knowing what he was feeling right now. He just knew if he was around them his emotions would be too unstable. Each of them reminded him of _him _in their own way. That would just bring pain to his heart, and if he was hurting, he knew the rest of them were, too.

"I won't be gone forever," he looked up at the ship passing over the tree where he was hiding, "just for a little while. I _will _come home. I promise."

He'd sooner kill himself than break that promise.

* * *

><p>Author Note: In the next chapter, you might *wink* start understanding why Joe has run away! ;D<p> 


	3. Masking the Pain

Come back, come back to Me 3

Author Note: Okay, Sam: Whenever you read this...GOMINSAI! I am having BAD writer's block for **Legends**...as soon as I get all my Ps and Qs straight with an idea, I WILL update! ;D Oh, and to everyone else...

Sam is my bestest friend in the whole wide world in real life, and on March 28th, she will have a FF account! She'll be known as **GoseiGokaiBlue**, so everyone, let's give her a warm welcome! I am SO protective of her, and my advice: If you don't enjoy getting me angry, don't you DARE hurt her. Because I WILL find out.

And on that happy note...

Time for me to make this showy! :D

* * *

><p>The small waterfall on the stream was beautiful, as was the meadow and the sunset. Ever so, Joe didn't really awknowledge that. He was too depressed.<p>

His heart was screwing with him. Part of it wanted to go back to the Gallen, to explain things to the others. Maybe they could help get him through it...

But no. The other part of his heart told him to not concern them with it, to figure this out on his own. This was his fight, not theirs.

His thoughts wandered over and over to Ahim, much to his disliking. He wouldn't admit it if you asked it, but...he'd always had a thing for her. Sure, maybe Marvelous was the whole reason why she was even a Pirate. But his heart had been stolen by her, and he knew the others knew it.

She didn't, though. But that was probably for the better, anyway.

And even more so now.

_Cid, _the trees seemed to whisper that name, the name forever on his lips and imprinted into his heart, _Cid, Cid..._

He clutched his arms, lowering his gaze to watch his feet move. The voice was all around him, and he pulled out his Moterbite. He'd had it off for most of this time, to ensure they didn't track him. But as soon as he saw the date, his heart wrenched.

That was why he was hearing the voice so much today. It always happened, and it always would. This day was the day a life was taken, and his was thrown into agonizing despair.

The day Cid made him run.

* * *

><p>"I got a signal!" Hakasae crowed, furiously typing to track the blinking lap on the high-tect map only he understood.<p>

"'Bout time!" the captain grinned for the first time in three days...everyone was.

Ahim stood up hurridley from where she'd been trying not to doze off on the couch. They were finally going to find Joe.

"Demo..." she gazed out of the porthole window, "why did he leave so suddenly?" That would certainly be the first thing she'd have to ask him.

Just as quick as it came on, the blinking light died on the screen.

* * *

><p>He knew he'd made a mistake by turning that thing on.<p>

The week. That was his goal. One week to let the torture overcome him. Then he'd return to the others.

Apparently six days was going to have to get it.

Sitting on a damp, mossy log, he stared up at the sky. It was cloudy, hazy, and the threatening rain seemed to reflect his heart. He doubted this pain would ever end. Every day...every day he put up with this kind of pain.

Today's pain seemed to be worse than usaul. It seemed even worse than last year's ache on this day.

He figured he probably one hour to do this for a day's worth of pain. So he'd have to make this count.

Placing his face in his hands, he let the first tear drip down his face.

* * *

><p>"Ah...there he is," the captain's smirk only grew when he saw the denim jacket around a motionless figure.<p>

"Joe-san!" Ahim didn't even mind that the others stared when she was the first to cry out. In a flash, she was on the surface and rushing towards her friend, shouting his name over and over.

He was motionless, and she saw his face twisted into pain and tragic loss. She'd never seen him look so emotional about something...this kind of pain must have been that bad. She recalled staring into a broken mirror the night after she'd lost her planet...

The facial expression she'd worn matched the one he displayed now.

His long bangs were plastered to his red face, and he sniffed in his sleep. She drooped to her knees and cradled his head in her lap, stroking his hair free from his soaked face and brushing the leaves off his body.

Even she knew what had happened.

* * *

><p>Joe figured that'd he wake up on the Gallen, which he did. That didn't mean he was too pleased at that fact.<p>

He had to unstick his face from his pillow...great. That was just great. The tears had kept coming even after he'd fallen asleep. Sitting up, he discovered his hands to be trembling, and he tore his bangs away from his eyes.

_That's enough of all that now_, he coached himself, struggling to regain his image, _you had your cry. Now toughen up! Cid would be ashamed if he saw you like this _

"I saved his soul..." he mumured to himself, nodding slowly and remembering the last time he'd seen his friend, "I saved his soul, I saved his soul..."

These four words were the only four that would ever calm him down...

He chose to ignore the fact Ahim was watching from the doorframe.

* * *

><p>She knew.<p>

She knew more than he'd ever give her credit for.

That kind of pain was something she knew. She knew it well.

That night she was the one walking away from the Gallen. His pain was her pain.

And now she needed to control those emotions herself. She couldn't bear to see him like that. Not when he was so broken and so torn. She just couldn't.

That'd make it impossible for her to mask her own pain.


	4. He knew

Come back, come back to Me 4

He didn't go after her.

And that was because he knew.

He knew exactly what it was like to have to sort through your own emotions while having nothing against that you knew cared. He knew what it was like to think running away was the only safe choice. He knew what it was like to know that you'd have to go back soon. He knew what it was like to know the ones who care are freaking out over you.

Oh, yes. He knew _well_.

But he also knew what it was like to miss the one you truly only ever loved.

He did now, at least.

* * *

><p>She finally understand.<p>

Why Joe ran...it was all clear to her know.

She cared so much for him...it hurt how much she did. But it was that strong passion that kept her away from him. She wouldn't risk him, Marvelous, or anyone with her emotional state.

"I am enough trouble as it is..." she gazed out across the little forest where they'd find Joe.

There was only one person who would think to check there. When she heard footsteps behind her, she took in a shaky breath.

"Oi," his voice spoke, and she made space for him on the log.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" the captain kept mumuring, jerking the wheel and ignroing the many protests from his crew. He <em>had <em>to find her...then he'd find his best friend.

It'd been harder on the heart than he'd let on when his first mate had left so suddenly. When he'd returned, he had a feeling Ahim would need her space for maybe a night. But it'd been a week, and she hadn't even left so much as a note. That was understatable, but it was even more frustrating.

"Ahim..." he just shook his head, then mumured, "Joe, don't let her be hurt when we come pick you guys up."

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in silence for quite a time, the light rain dripping off the leaves onto their heads.<p>

"You know you have to come back, ne?" his voice was slow and steady, like the thunderclouds ahead.

"Hai," her voice was quick and frightening, like the lighting tapping above at the underbelly of the storm.

Silence.

"Ahim...you don't have to come back now...if you don't want to,"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Marvelous, we goin' find them," Luka was worried sick for her friend and little sister figure, demo..."your worrying isn't helping anything."<p>

"Shut up, women!" he threw a dart at her, missing on purpose, but she clammed up after that.

Hakasae could only smile as the dot blinked on.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" she was clutching his jacket around her shivering upper torso.<p>

"Hai," he tucked her Moterbite in his back pocket, "take all the time you need. You know the number when you need me to come find you."

"Thank you, Joe-san," turning, she quietly vanished into the darkness.

He was silent and still for a moment, and that's when the Gallen's shadow covered him. Sighing out softly, he took the lowered rope and hid her Moterbite in a tree on the way up.

And of course he had reason to litterly take her off the map.

It was because he knew.


	5. Which one?

Come back, come back to Me 3

_"Ugh..." Ahim whimpered as she tripped on a root that was raised out of the ground for a tree, boosting herself up weakly and limping on her bloody knees, "oh, dear..this was not a good idea." _

_Dark figures passed over her then, and she whimpered a little, ducking behind a tree. The Zangyack just kept coming, and fighting them alone and then running when the others showed up was really taking a lot out of her. She was about to skip straight to the running part, but that's when a human hand snatched her arm. _

_"And where do you think you're going?" he purred in her ear._

* * *

><p>Joe could tell she was in trouble. It was in his veins.<p>

"Marvelous," he spoke to his captain as they ran towards the Zangyack, hoping to find Ahim, "I know she's not going to be here."

"Then why are we goin'?" he demanded sharply, stopping suddenly and unfazed when the crew crashed into his back.

"Because I need you guys to distract them," he rubbed his wrist like he did before every battle, "I'll go find her."

A moment of understanding passed silently between the two best friends. Clasping his shoulder, the captain nodded once and lead the rest of them for the group.

* * *

><p>"Please," her voice was soft with fear, "let me go." It had been a week since she'd been taken...she wondered where the rest of the crew was.<p>

Sure, she'd been running from them. But she couldn't do this alone...not in the state she was in.

"But why would I?" his eyes were wicked and sly, a true devil's gleam, "you're too pretty for me to let you go."

"I said..." she knew she'd regret it, but..."let. Me. GO!"

She pulled out her Moterbite and changed into Gokai Pink. Without another word, she fired her gun.

* * *

><p>"Ahim..." Joe muttered as he raced through the seemingly endless forest, "Ahim-sama!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did you just let him go?" Gai had never tried to understand how his captain's mind worked, but this seemed crazy. Even more so when you took into account that Marvelous had a strong emotional pull to the small princess.<p>

"Because," he scowled to the annoying newbee, "it's obvious he likes her."

"Demo...don't you?" the redhead inquired, and Luka and Hakasae exchanged knowing glances.

Marvelous didn't answer that question.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no..." the weakened pink pirate gasped in pain as her abducter tried to kiss and caress her.<p>

"Come on, Ahim," he breathed heavily, "you want me. You know you want me."

"I am sorry..." she glared now, which completley broke her charector, "but you truly are a pervert."

* * *

><p>The blue pirate stared at the warehouse. She was in there. He knew that.<p>

"Which one of us his going in there?" a familar voice inquired beside him, and he knew his company was listening behind them.

"Well..." the first mate rubbed his wrist, "depends. Which one of us wants to face Basco?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: *Sarcasim* Oh that's just <em>great<em> *Regular voice* THIS pervert again


	6. Eyes on Me

Come back, come back to me 6

Ahim knew he did it on purpose.

Leaving out her Moterbite and key in case she ever needed it, that was.

She knew he had faith in her. That's the whole reason he did that. They both knew the Zangyack would be after her after her first asault. So he 'accidently' dropped it in the bushes.

Those two items were coming in handy right now.

"Come here, I said!" he grabbed her wrists, yanking her to the ground easily, but she delievered a sharp kick between the legs and yanked open the door. Light came pouring into, and the moisture that came stung her eyes, blinding her. She fell helplessly to the ground, pawing around for her gun, and got a strong hand instead.

"I guess you made our desion for us," a familar voice spoke as the hand pulled her to her feet, handing her the gun as her vision returned.

"Mina-san..." she smiled up to her captain, "Marvelous-san..."

Joe could help but scowl at little.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Marvey-chan," Basco ducked out of the way of the captain's blow once more, "you'll do anything for the girl, won't you?"<p>

"Screw off!" Gokai Red finally managed to make a cut on his arm, and the rival decided it was time for his temparary retreat.

"Well, I'll be back," he smirked that smirk of his before taking the rope to bring him to the safety of the Free Joker, "Princess Ahim...save those lips for me, mm?" Winking, he vanished, leaving the small princess to finally collaspe.

* * *

><p>"Don't run away from us again..." the captain was talking with Ahim...Translation: Scolding her behind a closed door, "don't run away from <em>me <em>again, got it?"

Tears were plucking themselves softly from her wide brown eyes, "H-hai, Marvelous-san...gominsai."

"I know you are..." he slid beside her, kissing her forehead gently, "I just worry for your safety, Ahim-chan."

"Ahim-chan?" she inquired softly, weakly smiling.

"You heard me," he smirked wider, opening his arms for her, "now come here."

She obeyed with a small giggle, curling up his hard and firm, yet warm, chest, letting her eyelids flutter. His heart did the same as them as he rested his chin on her head.

"You know...it's kinda' cold now," he commented, "can I stay like this for a while?"

* * *

><p>The first mate at always known that this would happen. That Marvelous and Ahim would come a thing. Sooner or later, they would. That was a fact from the beginning.<p>

And now they offically had.

Okay, maybe not _offically _just yet, but it was pretty obvious at this point.

He shook his head as he finished his sit-ups. The way they'd brush past each other, how their eyes fell on each other when they thought nobody would see. He could see it in her eyes.

She wanted their captain. And he wanted her.

So why should he be the one to get in the way?

* * *

><p>She pursed her lips worridley. The storm was brewing all around the Gallen...where was Joe?<p>

She'd grown used to him staying near her when the storms came. The small ex-princess had always hated storms, and the flashes of thunder and lighting brought back memories of her planet. She was fond of the fact he'd let her cling to his chest when it'd get really bad...it made her feel safe and sound.

But now he was nowhere to be seen. She jumped at the crack of thunder that seemed to rock the very ship, and her captain quickly 'casually' slid beside her on the couch.

"It's pretty bad out there, huh?" he asked softly, reached for her hand and thumbing her damp palm.

"Where is Joe-san?" she inquired, but she was pressed up against him tightly.

"He and Luka went shopping," he replied, and when she looked to the port, he touched her cheek, "keep your eyes on me. _I'll _be your Joe-san tonight."

* * *

><p>Gokai Yellow had always known he'd had a excruciating pain inside of him. So it coming out at a time like this was understandable. After all, he wasn't the only one with a poorly mended heart.<p>

"Crap..." he gasped softly, and she pressed him against the tree trunk firmly.

"Joe..." she demanded firmly, "Joe! Look at me. Keep your eyes on me."

He cursed like the sailor he was, pushing her onto her backside and drawing his sword easily. But just as quickly she had at her own, and they held a position of clashed swords, eyes boring to one another's for an endless minute.

"There," she swallowed nothing, "there you go. Now keep your eyes on me."

"Crap..." a shudder ran through his body, and slowly, she pushed both of their weapons down to the lowered stance, "holy crap..."

No more words had to be said. She pressed her lips to his, and he returned the kiss, harder, more demanding. Her eyes told him to wait as she pressed him back to the tree, deepening the kiss.

Two broken souls met a bit of a understanding that night.


	7. Waiting for Prince Charming

Come back, come back to me 7

Joe woke up upside down the next morning propped against a tree.

She was beside him, the fiesty brunette now sleeping to his chest, curled up like a child. She clutched his arm, drooling a little onto his chest, and he could only chuckle. It was a bit intersting, to see her so feeble and so targetable for a surprise attack.

"Luka," he gently shook his arm, "Luka."

"Hmph..." the lookout eyes fluttered a bit, opening drowsily to stare at his bleary eyes, "that was an intense session of making out, huh? I'm suprised we didn't go that far...I would usaully."

"So would I," he shruggd a bit, "well...I guess maybe it wasn't the right kind of emotion?"

Rising, she stretched lazily, "I think it was heartbreak instead of a intense love."

* * *

><p>"Oh, dear...Marvelous-san, I am so sorry..." the small princess found herself waking up in his grasp, and he chuckled. Obviously he'd been awake for longer than two minutes, unlike her.<p>

"I didn't mind having a cuddle last night," he patted her high ponytail gently, "I didn't think it was bad to have company during a storm, did you?"

Smiling wider, she kissed his cheek, "Nieta. I did not mind at all."

* * *

><p>The blonde swung his feet nervously. Gokai Blue had told him that he wanted to have a word...<p>

But what could they _possibly _be having a word about?

The older man's battle was currently with his captain and former princess. Not with _him_, the timid blonde cook who was scared of his own shadow, even more so of the displined swordsman.

"Hakasae," he went rigid at the sound of his voice, not even bothering to try and look brave. He didn't really try to do it when he was really scared...it wasn't worth running energy.

"H-hai?' he inquired in a quivering voice, and the first mate propped himself against the doorframe lazily.

"I need you to do me a favor," he replied, not really caring enough to awknowledge the fact that his crewmate was scared pretty much silly.

"A f-fa-favor?" he was visiably shaking, grasping his hands nervously. He was usually braver when their were witnesses in the room...but certainly not now.

"Luka's lonely," he suddenly disappeared from the doorframe, coming back a minute later with a sleeping Gokai Yellow in his arms, "I want you to keep her company for me. I have to patch some things up."

* * *

><p>It pained the redhead to see his captain in so much pain.<p>

Well, it pained him to see _anyone _in pain, demo after all he'd done for him...

When he was with Ahim he was content. To know she would be his forever comforted him inside...the redhead could see it when nobody else could. But when she wasn't there, when she was with Joe and they were falling in love...

He was tortured in ways he would never admit to anyone.

Demo it didn't matter when you knew.

* * *

><p>Yes, it was true. Gokai Red <em>was <em>tortured as Joe and Ahim walked back to the blue's quaters. He'd said he needed to talk to her.

The first mate was love blind and awkward. He had gentle hands, adorable shyness, and fumbled over his words. _He_, on the other hand, had strong hands, a confident air, and a cocky way of his words.

Neither knew which of them she preferred just yet.

But she'd have to choose sooner or later.

* * *

><p>It wasn't fun being in a love triangle.<p>

The small princess gazed acorss the stars. Joe had finally opened up to her.

* * *

><p><em>"Why...why did you leave?" she inquired softly as he shut his door. <em>

_"Cid," that was really the only word that the first mate had to utter. His voice was soft, uncertain, but she knew he trusted her._

_It was just too touche'. _

_"Joe-san...I know loosing him was hard for you," she reached for one of his fits clamped at his sides as he struggled to keep his compusure, uncurling his fingers and thumbing his now open palm, "demo...you have got us now." _

_Gai was a showy newbee, and Hakasae was their kind cook. They were both pretty cool in their own way to him. Marvelous was his best friend, but they were currently at war, which was highly rare, and then Luka was his other best friend. She understand that pain...she just didn't know how to help him surrive the pain. _

_Ahim, on the other hand, did. _

_"Well..." he smirked waterily, "I have you." _

* * *

><p>He'd cried after that.<p>

She didn't mind at all, even though her shoulders and neck were dripping a bit now.

But she didn't care about that. She cared about him.

She simply didn't know what to do now. She was truly alone, just as alone as she had been that night her planet went up in smoke. Clasping her dress end, she wrung her fingers and chewed on her lower lip.

This should be simple: Joe or Marvelous? But their personlaites were complex and deep...she knew things about the two highest ranks on the ship that nobody else ever thought of.

"A love triangle on a pirate ship..." she just shook her head, "this is so complex...I need my love to come to me. That is what I need.."

So she sat down and leaned heavily on the pole. A princess in a fairy tale would wait until her prince charming scooped her up for bed.

And that's just what she did.


	8. Places

_C_ome back, come back to Me 8

Author Note: Reviews are needed :D

* * *

><p>Ahim woke up in a warm chest.<p>

It was firm and broad, and the heartbeat was steady and slumber pace. She was laying on denim, and she could fell the long hair around her face that wasn't her own.

"Joe-san…" she murmured, clutching at his blue jean jacket cloth and sniffing, "I…"

"Ahim-sama," he touched her shoulder slowly, cautiously. If he wanted Luka, he could be himself and relax and flirt like a devil.

He didn't want to break the small princess, but he _did _want her.

"Joe-san…you need not constrain yourself," she kept her eyes on his, "I do want you as well."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, "Let's wait a while, ne?"

She kissed back…she was more forceful than he'd thought, "Hai."

* * *

><p>Marvelous wanted her too.<p>

But in the meantime, he'd have to see Joe get her.

Torture.

He strode quietly down the street. He wasn't so stupid as to run away. But right now was a good time to take a walk.

A _long _walk.

He didn't know where he could go to heal his heart. Well, he didn't know anywhere _else_.

"Well…" he strode into the bar, "type to go get drunk as hell."

* * *

><p>Her parents would have wanted her to marry a prince charming. Somebody to sweep her off her feet and love her right. To bring strong, yet soft hands and caring eyes. To be just as pure-souled as she and a protecter.<p>

Well, he wasn't pure-souled. He had an adorable shyness of her, and his eyes were worried for her safety. His hands were tough, and he was a two-sword fighter. Maybe he _wasn't _a prince charming.

But she still loved him.

And yet, at the same time, she had a strong emotional pull towards the man even further from being a prince _anything_. His hands were daring and curious, and his eyes were firy black ambers. He was a protecter and a flirt, and he was always smirking about _something_. He had enough confidence for a million princes _and _the first mate.

She was a princess, and he was a bit of a player.

But even the player knew better than to play the princess.

He couldn't do that not only because he loved her, but also because she had her prince to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>In the captain's opinion, it felt great when you got so drunk you forget your own name and did things you would never do. But when you woke up, hangovers weren't so great.<p>

"Ugh..." he winced as he rubbed the back of his head, groaning loudly a protest to the headache, "Hakasae!"

As expected, he'd waken up on the Galleon. Luka, Gai, and Don had probably fetched him somewhere around the time he passed out. The blonde just nodded, already used to the drill when his captain got booze happy.

"So...what was it for this time?" Gokai Yellow inquired, plopping down on a chair and looking at her captain.

"What do you think?" it was obvious by now what was going down between Joe, Ahim, and himself to everyone by this point.

"Point taken," she stretched and laid back across two of the chairs, "demo...you're _always _getting stoned."

"Yeah, yeah," he snorted shortly and leaned back. He _did _have his reasons for the things he did.

Luka got that. After all, he wasn't the only heavy drinker on the ship when things got rough...

Or when a heart got broken.

* * *

><p>"Ahim-sama..." the first mate looked eyes with her, "nani do you want for me? What can I bring to you that you want from Marvelous?"<p>

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I mean...it is just..." It just felt too awkward to try and explain her loving towards both.

Joe was her prince charming. Everyone knew that, and that included her.

Marvelous just needed to find a place in her heart.


	9. You

Come back, come back to Me 9

Ahim was most displeased to wake up to the others dropping down to the Earth silently. If she was a bit ill, they would usaully have pity and make her stay home. Half the time, she didn't even realize they had left, since she'd be asleep. But when she did catch them, she always insisted on going with them. And this time was no different.

"Please wait..." she shakily rose to her knees, wiping the sweat off her forehead and struggling to keep her balance, "I must assist..."

"You must nothing," she felt a pair of strong arms around her and sighed. She wasn't going anywhere now for sure now.

And yet...

"Joe-san...please..." tears pricked her big browns, and she felt herself be pressed closer to his chest.

"Don't you worry," he purred in her ear gently, "it'll be alright. We'll take of it...just relax."

"Demo..." she wouldn't go down quietly. She'd already put the team through enough with her love triangle...she couldn't be crueller.

"Demo nothing," he cut her off, laying her gently onto the couch and draping his jacket on her shoulder, "please, Ahim-sama."

But before she could agree, the captain stepped between the two lovers and held up his hands, "If she wants to fight, she can fight."

"EH?"

* * *

><p>Marvelous had had a <em>lot <em>of good idea in his time.

Letting Ahim fight was not one of them.

"You did this to her," Joe had rarely even been so cold towards the man who saved his life, but this was one of those times. He was laying his girlfriend on her bed after she'd been cut across the stomach by a Zangyack...God bless her, she'd tried to fight.

But she just couldn't.

The flu made it hard, and the infection was only worse now.

"If she wants to fight, she should be able to fight," the captain replied simply, striding out without another glance back.

You couldn't tell it if you didn't know him, but he was hurt by her hurting.

* * *

><p>"Do not worry, Luka-san," Ahim was holding her older sister's hands, smiling weakly, "I will just fine. You must rest now."<p>

"Ahim-chan..." the brunette shook her head, but she finally got in a chair to sleep.

The small princess frowned at her boyfriend. He was so exhausted, and he was fading fast. Even the strongest man needed sleep after a week of none, after all. Reaching to his hands, she thumbed both of his palms gently and sighed softly.

"You poor thing..." she shook her head a bit, "please, Joe-san. I am begging you to rest. Even Luka-san is peacefully asleep, and I am still fine."

"And I'm going to make sure it stays that way," his eyes were so bloodshot and weary, and she sighed.

"I am begging you," she had tears obscuring her vison now, and he gave her hands a squeeze.

"Alright. But wake me if you need anything, and don't go anywhere," he laid his head on his arms when he folded them on the bed.

He was asleep in record time.

* * *

><p>"Where could he could be?" the small ex-princess walked softly against the cold wooden floor of the ship, looking for her beloved captain.<p>

"Ahim-san...should you really be out of bed?" Gai asked nervously from the couch.

"No..." Hakasae shook his head, trying to help her back to her room, as if she couldn't do it alone.

"I do not need assistance," she gently brushed him off, squeezing his hands gently, "where is Marvelous-san?"

The two best friends exchanged glances before Gai softly confessed, "He left."

* * *

><p>He told himself he wouldn't ever be stupid enough to run away.<p>

But he was depressed, which was extremley rare. And he had to get away. Sometimes the thought of suicide crossed his mind. But he kept on walking.

He wouldn't go that far.

Not just yet.

* * *

><p>Why should she be concerned? Gokai Red wasn't her boyfriend.<p>

But she loved him still.

"Zangyack!" Luka growled as she raced down the steps from the lookout nest, and the remaining Gokaigers exchanged nervous glances. Marvelous was gone, Joe was exhausted, and Ahim...

"Where's Ahm?" they all screamed as one.

* * *

><p>She watched him walk. Her mate watched with her. Of course he'd sensed she'd left. So they watched together in the secretness of the shadows.<p>

"What do you suppose will bring him back?" she inquired softly through silent tears.

Looking her dead in the eyes, he spoke in a ragged, almost afraid voice, "You."


	10. Come to Me

Come back, come back to Me 11

Ahim wasn't too surprised to wake up in Joe's arms. Of course she'd stayed out late and come home sometime early that morning, even when he fell asleep. She'd come home alone, letting the rain soak through her dress and collasping on her bed. He would be safe in the tree from the rain...

And he'd come back pretty quick. She had a feeling, at least.

She blushed roses. Why was she wearing a new nightgown? Had he...?

* * *

><p><em>Screw it, <em>Marvelous thought, rising from the bed of leaves that was still just drying up, _just screw it. _

* * *

><p>He still loved her. He would always love her. And yet...and yet...<p>

"You going to try and let her go?" a voice purred in his ear, and he nodded a bit and tried to smirk.

"Well...yeah," he chuckled as best he could, "I guess there's always another."

"You suck at being subtle," she grabbed his shoulder and grinned, "just come to me already."

He smirked once more.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a average or perfect happy ending.<p>

But it was happy for then, at that time, for that night.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Sequel? ;D<p> 


End file.
